gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Rachel-Shelby Relationship
The Rachel-Shelby Relationship is the relationship between Rachel Berry and her biological mother Shelby Corcoran. It is sometimes known as Corcoberry '''or '''Shelberry. Despite being mother and daughter neither have played a huge part in the other's life. Shelby was hired as a surrogate by Rachel's fathers (Hiram Berry and Leroy Berry) and was paid enough to live in New York for two years, she signed a contract that prohibited her from contacting Rachel until she turned eighteen. However, in Rachel's sophomore year, Shelby saw Rachel performing during the 2009 Sectionals and immediately recognized her. She sent the lead of her own show choir (Vocal Adrenaline), Jesse St. James to befriend Rachel. During Dream On (Episode) it was revealed that Jesse was supposed to get Rachel to listen to a cassette tape of Shelby singing I Dreamed a Dream. Rachel refused at first, claiming she wasn't ready. In the end, Jesse put the tape on and then left, effectively forcing Rachel to listen to the tape. Shelby's reasoning was that after hearing her mother's voice Rachel would be compelled to find her and since Rachel would be contacting Shelby. Shelby would not be breaking her contract. Rachel and Shelby met each other in Theatricality when Rachel, along with Quinn Fabray and Mercedes Jones, heard Shelby singing Funny Girl to demonstrate theatricality to Vocal Adrenaline and following the number introduced herself as Shelby's daughter. Neither were comfortable with their relationship and found it awkward and so agreed to be grateful for one another from afar. They were reunited in I Am Unicorn when Shelby returns to Lima with her adopted daughter Beth, the biological daughter of Quinn and Noah Puckerman, as coach to a new Show Choir at WMHS, later named the Troubletones. The two have kept their distance since their reunion, coming into contact with each other mainly through relations between the two show choirs. In Mash Off Rachel asked Shelby to sign a pre-written letter of recommendation for NYADA, after Shelby told Rachel how proud of her she was, Rachel asked Shelby to write her own letter of recommendation. Episodes Hell-O Rachel starts dating Jesse St. James, the male lead of Vocal Adrenaline. At the end of the episode the pair meet and kiss on the state at Carmel High School. When Jesse looks off stage, it turns out that Shelby is in the wings smiling at the two teenagers. Dream On Rachel attempts to discover the identity of her biological mother. Jesse secretly puts a tape labeled From mother to daughter in one of her boxes of childhood mementos. Rachel says that she is not ready to listen to it, she also expresses concern that her mother may be a terrible singer or worse, in her opinion, a better singer than Rachel herself. Later Jesse meets with Shelby in her car, Shelby reveals that she is Rachel's biological mother but that she signed a contract that prevents her from contacting Rachel until she is eighteen and so Rachel has to come to her. She insists that Jesse gets Rachel to listen to the tape and that that is the point of Jesse getting to know Rachel. She also stresses that she instructed Jesse to befriend Rachel, as opposed to seducing her. She explains that she answered an ad in the paper and that she was paid enough to live in New York for two years but also that she was never allowed to hold Rachel. She also says that it is her only regret. When Jesse sees Rachel again at her home he puts the tape on for her, despite her protests that she isn't ready, on the tape is a recording of Shelby singing I Dreamed a Dream, a dream sequence is then see where Shelby and Rachel are singing I Dreamed a Dream as a duet. By the end of the recording Rachel is in tears, meanwhile in her car Shelby is also crying. Theatricality Rachel has been rummaging through the dumpsters behind Carmel High School and from there checked the local fabric store and has come to the conclusion that Vocal Adrenaline are doing Lady Gaga. Consequently Rachel, Quinn and Mercedes go to spy on Vocal Adrenaline and see that they are indeed doing Lady Gaga, however Shelby insists that they aren't getting what theatricality is all about so decides to demonstrate by singing Funny Girl, upon hearing Shelby sing Rachel realizes that Shelby is her mother and so introduces herself at the end of the number. The two have a tense conversation about their similarities, what it feels like to not achieve your dream, whether Shelby ever regrets giving Rachel up and why she chose to contact Rachel now before Shelby says that she shouldn't have contacted Rachel and promises to call her before leaving. During New Directions' own theatricality assignment Rachel goes to Shelby for help with her Lady Gaga outfit which she gladly provides. However, when the two meet again they mutually agree that their relationship isn't working and that it feels wrong. Shelby explains that she is Rachel's mother, but not her mom. They agree to be grateful for each other from afar, at least for a while and Shelby gives Rachel a glass cup with a gold star on it as that is her thing, unaware that it is also Rachel's thing. Before Shelby leaves Rachel asks her if she will sing with her and so they sing an acoustic duet of Poker Face ending with Shelby complimenting Rachel on her voice before leaving. I Am Unicorn Shelby gets offered a job a McKinley coaching a rival Glee Club, which worries Rachel that her mom is here to betray her once again or try to get to know her better. Mash Off Rachel asks Shelby to sign a pre-written letter of recommendation for NYADA. After Shelby tells Rachel how proud of her she is, Rachel asks Shelby to write her own letter of recommendation which she accepts. Category:Relationships